Stand By Me
by Sweet.Solstice.xX
Summary: A SasuHina fan fiction :D
1. Chapter I: Encounter

_Stand By Me_

**Chapter One – Encounter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Hinata. In fact, I do not own anyone in this chapter xD Enjoy!

Hinata walked along the shadows, wearing her excess long-sleeved feldgrau shirt that hung loosely beneath her charcoal raincoat. Fitting nicely over the legs of her jeans, her black rain boots clapped rhythmically with rippled pools of water. With her headphones propped around her neck, she listened to the acoustic tune that played:

1 _"Sick of circling the same road_

_Sick of bearing the guilt_

_So open the windows to cool off_

_And heat pours in instead_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me_

_Leave me putrid and filthy_

_And how can you look at me_

_When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest_

_I'm nobody…"_

She waited silently at the eerie bus stop as the rain continued to hammer down. The time was now six o'clock and she'd been sitting there for half an hour. "This bus stop is truly forgotten…" she mumbled as she placed her headphones on her head.

2 _"...Is this a feeling of something _

_About to happen? _

_Like snapping out of something I didn't realize I was in. _

_Was I sleeping? _

_What? _

_How can you be so sure _

_If you've never been here before? _

_I don't understand, _

_It can't be that easy..."_

The kunoichi yawned, stretching her arms as far as she could. As her dominant hand rubbed the corner of her eye, she felt as though she could have sprawled across the bench and make up for her lack of sleep. Thanks to her insomnia, she was forced to take sleeping pills (three times a week) minutes before dozing off into another universe. Last night, after her family's new pediatrician watched her "swallow" her meds, she hid them under her tongue.

"Sensei," she pleaded. "Can I p-please go to the b-bathroom now?"

"Not until you show me your tongue."

Hinata showed the medic her tongue. "N-now, can I go?" she cried, crossing her legs.

"Fine…but be quick."

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Hinata rushed to her bathroom, removing the dissolving medication from her taste. Quickly, she opened the seat to its next level and made a hissing sound with her vocals. After twenty seconds, she stopped and flushed the toilet, dropping both meds into the twisting water.

Fifteen minutes passed and the shinobi was losing her nerves. She was partially awake and she couldn't hear anything but the chirping of the early birds. The only light she was supplied with was that of the moon and the lamppost shining vaguely above her. Tears steadily fell from the shadowy heavens and darkness was keeping her isolated from her destination.

She felt the desire to run into the soaking darkness and leave every memory behind.

But why?

She couldn't understand.

Why everything felt so.

Cold and wet.

"Hinata?"

The ninja could feel a tug on her shoulder seconds after-wards. "Hinata?" asked the voice again.

Hinata blinked twice as things went into motion. Her head became heavy and she shook it twice for relief, causing her phones to hit the cement. As she gained consciousness, her eyes held an unfocused image of a familiar ninja underneath their silver umbrella. "U-Uchiha-san," she moaned, rising from the bench.

Sasuke twitched. Hinata referred to him as Uchiha-san since the academy era. It's been several years and she still hasn't changed her views on him. "You're wet," was all he said before pointing to the plastic roof. "There must've been a leak when you were sleeping."

"Sleeping?" she cried. "O-oh no, I m-missed the bus! I'm supposed to be at Kurenai sensei's ap-partment before she leaves. Someone has to babysit Sachi!"

She stood, realizing how short she was compared to Sasuke – just about his height. "G-gomen nasai Uchiha-san," she said. "I h-have to go." Hinata picked up her headphones and clamped them on her head. As she opened her umbrella, she looked at Sasuke and smiled with haste. "T-thank you for w-waking me."

"Ask Kurenai to check your temperature," he said. "You might have a cold."

"Oh n-no, it's just m-my stutter-

Before she could finish, she covered her nose and sneezed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and she flushed. "N-naruhodo..." Hinata looked up at him and realized they were just inches apart. Her cheeks became rosy and she receded. "U-uhm…"

The Uchiha pushed his hand into his pocket, the other holding his umbrella. It was clear she felt uncomfortable around him, so he rocked on the sole of his foot. "You shouldn't walk by yourself this early in the morning; the sun's not even up yet. You're still young and there are predators lurking around in these hours. Does your cousin know where you are?"

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed for a half second. She knew who he was talking about. _Neji_. Her _destined bodyguard_ for all eternity. The one who _caused_ all her pain and suffering, nevertheless. She shrugged in a helpless manner. "Sure he does, why not? He can pretty much tell wherever I am, even when a light-year away. I bet he could find me. When ashes and scattered throughout the atmosphere, he'd find me. If I decayed and became the earth, he'd still find me blended with sedimentary material. _Stupid Genius_..." She took in the oxymoron. It felt relieving to express her emotions vocally...If only she could do so physically -with his face.

"He's like a freakin' stalker! I can't go anywhere without him tailing behind-

"Hinata-

"And his voice-

"Hinata."

Hinata glared at him for interrupting her. Did the Uchiha have any manners? "Yes, Uchiha-san?" she asked, venom on her lips.

"Your stuttering issue. It's disabled."

"Eh?"

Sasuke sighed loudly. "Your _s-stuttering_, it's gone. Just now, I didn't hear any double speak."

Her eyes stretched, brimmed with gloss. "N-no more stuttering?"

The Inner Uchiha slapped his forehead._ She's hopeless and cute at the same time. How the hell could that happen?_ He thought for a moment. _Sakura was like that before...It'll ware off... - wait...Hinata...CUTE?!_

"Dammit!"

Hinata bit the magenta skin of her lower lip. "What is it?"

Sasuke held his vermilion nose. "Eh, nothing."

Hinata carefully reached towards his hand, slowly removing it so she could see. "Y-you're bleeding, Uchiha-san."

"Yeah," he winced. "I think I popped a vein when I was thi-" Sasuke could feel more heat rushing through his nostrils and quailed, causing the kunoichi's hand to recoil.

"G-gomen," she wispered. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke pointed his nose to the lackluster sky. "Do you think your sensei has a remedy?"

She shrugged. "If you c-count sake as a medicine." Rising on her toes, Hinata peeked down the road. "Her ap-partment is half a mile away. Are you s-sure you want to come?"

"Neji's not here," he yawned. "So I'll just be your temporary bodyguard."

"But you could be a predator," she whined. "I don't really know why your nose is leaking blood, but I have a hypothesis."

Sarcastically, Sasuke laughed, pretending to blaze her without interest. "Girls have been after me all my life. What makes you think I care to rape you?"

Hinata stared at him with a light face, her hair tickling her ears. His words were cruel, yet, relieving (-. -)', but it didn't matter. She could sense the softness in his eyes. The area was not visible, but it was there. She just had to expose it, that's all.

Hinata shrugged and made a pirouette, her back now facing Sasuke. Umbrella in hand, she began walking towards her sensei's house, music ringing in her ears. "Come if you'd like. If not, Ja ne!"

Like background music, a new tune began to play.

3_ "Rainy day that chills the skin_

_The two of us, not believing in this separation _

_The radio was playing inside the car _

_There's no meaning in saying goodbye _

_If we're able to meet again someday..."_

As she listened, she could sense him at her side.

**Writter's comments: I hope you enjoyed the beginning so far. I know, it's confusing and lame, but it'll broaden up!  
Yeah, I think Hinata is pmsing in the first chapter. I couldn't make up my mind about her emotions, so she's pmsing, nor is she?  
If you are in love with NejiHina or SasuSaku, this is not the story for you. But of you absolutely love Hinata and Sasuke -couple or not -this is your day, ne?  
Please comment! I need as much feedback as possible so the next chapter will be even better and longer. I want to make this story interesting and entertain the audience as much as possible: D This is my first fan fiction on so be honest - no sarcasm plz & thx!**

**Thanks for reading,  
Akane-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lyrics** 1) _Perfect _by _Flyleaf_ 2) _Close up _by _Frou Frou_** or** 3) _Heart Station _by_ Utada Hikaru_


	2. Chapter II: Babysitting Part I

Stand By Me

**Chapter Two – Babysitting**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides Sachi, I made her up, yeah. 

Oh, and the series _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto owns that.

"So, you love music, huh?"

"Yep, I listen to my mp3 player daily. Why?"

The ninja hunched his shoulders.

Hinata and Sasuke clung to their separate umbrellas, shoulders parallel to each other as they walked. The rain was thinning and both could feel tremors run along their spines as chilly air exhaled on their necks. The Hyuuga detached the headphones from her ears, allowing them to ride on her neck. "Do you like music, Uchiha-san?" she asked. She didn't know him well and it was noticeable he was trying to become familiar with her, so why not make things easier for the both of them and jump into the interview.

"I listen to it now and then," he answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. .."

Hinata lowered her head and smiled.

_This is going to take awhile…_

"Heh, there's an objective I have to complete," she moan half-heartedly.

The Uchiha stared at her momentarily. "What?"

Hinata glanced at him, biting her lip, and quickly returned her attention to the sidewalk without answering. It was almost sunrise, and Kurenai's dwelling was visible underneath the timid sun. "There," she said, pointing her pinkie towards the complex. "It's the red one, with the green tricycle."

Sasuke sniffed. "About time; my nose is molding."

The kunoichi shook her head in disbelief.

_Who is this guy?_

"Come on, let's go," she said, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him foreword.

:--SBM--:

"Oh Kami-sama, what took you so long?" asked Kurenai, who was facing Sasuke, but was directing her question to Hinata.

"G-gomen, Kurenai-sensei," she said, dropping her umbrella near the wall. Sasuke followed. "I missed the bus on accident. If Uchiha-san didn't wake me, I'd probably still be there."

"Or some other anonymous location," the Jounin muttered.

Sasuke yawned, disguising Kurenai's morbid joke.

"O-oh, and sensei?" began Hinata. "Uchiha-san's nose is-

Kurenai peeped at the scarlet clock on her Persian red wall. "Eh!" she gaped. "Hinata-chan, gomen, but I need to be in the Hokage's office in seven minutes. Sachi's asleep in my room and the videos, well, you know where they are. Sasuke, if you want your nose repaired, Hinata will bandage it for you, ne? In fact, why don't you stay here with her and baby-sit till Kiba arrives? It's not like I'm going to pay you, but she'll need help with Sachi. Ano… don't forget to mix the apple juice and-

"-and the cranberry juice. Just the way she likes it," sighed Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan," thanked Kurenai as she gave the weary girl a feathery kiss on her cheek. "I'll return by three," she said. "And Sasuke…"

Sasuke gave full attention to the apple-eyed Jounin. "Mn?"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes for a moment; then flipped her hand above her. "Never mind," she muttered, leaving the two teenagers in her apartment.

The two stared at the closed door in silence, both unsure of what Kurenai was thinking. She was leaving two teenagers (later, an additional male) in her apartment for several hours with her child.

Was she serious?

"So…" yawned the tiresome Hinata, raising her hands behind her, "Should we work on that nose of yours?"

"Yeah…"

Hinata slipped off her shoes beside the wall and directed Sasuke to do the same. "'Kay, follow me." After Sasuke removed his other shoe, the Hyuuga led him through the hallway with a hand on each wall as if steering herself through a bloody tunnel.

:--SBM--:

Hinata paused at the bathroom and opened the door. After turning on the light, she began to search for the medical supplies.

Sasuke entered, only to find the brunette on her knees with her head in the wooden cabinet under the sink.

_Interesting_, he thought, unable to remove the perverted image from his mind.

Hinata could sense his eyes on her and quickly found what she was searching for. Rising from the floor, the girl held a jar of ivory cream in her hands and a cotton pad. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, twisting the lid off the miniature jar.

_All over_, cried his inner self. If only he had a camera; her current expression was priceless. Her eyes were soft and inundated with concern. Thank Kami she wasn't wearing a maid uniform with fishnets. Sasuke swore he would have been _all_ over her.

"Uchiha-san?" Hinata gasped. "Your nose is bleeding again!"

_Damn suffix_, was all he thought as she brought her face closer to his, so she could get a better view of his nasal passage.

"I think it's getting worse," she said. "Is the air too dry for you? Should I take out the mist machine?" Hinata began to rub some of the crème on the pad as she waited for Sasuke's answer.

"No," he responded plainly.

The kunoichi placed the cream on the sink after sealing it and began pampering Sasuke's nose. As she did so, she gradually became uneasy and cursed herself for missing the bus. Till their encounter, Sasuke was a distance away from her and she was a distance from him. But would this babysitting change their perspectives of each other? In the midst of finishing, Hinata could feel the temperature in her cheeks rise. Kami, she prayed she wasn't blushing.

But not all prayers are answered.

Sasuke gazed at the blushing ninja for over ten seconds. He felt the desire to caress her cheek and absorb all the heat from her body. It was fact he didn't have any interest in most of the girls of Konoha (in any village, for that matter), but Hinata wasn't most of the girls. She was the only female in the village that didn't drool over him and plaster pictures of him on her bedroom wall. She was the only girl that didn't admire him, the only girl that rarely recognized him, the only girl that didn't express lust for him.

And yet, the only female he held interest in and the only girl he could picture in a bathing suit without twitching (Ino's too skinny, Tenten's too athletic, and Sakura's too flat - no hating :D).

If only she wasn't in love with that idiotic dobe of a friend, Naruto, she'd be his.

Or would she?

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata muttered.

"Nm?" he questioned, feeling envy play with his hair.

Hinata was finished cleaning him and was preparing a bandage for him.

Problem was: it was **large**.

As Hinata lifted the bandage with her hands, Sasuke instantly recoiled towards the door. Hinata sighed, dropping the bandage at her side. "What now?"

"Why the hell is that thing that large, are you trying to suffocate me?!"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, then at the bandage. "Sasuke, there's nothing wrong with this _thing_ and I'm not going to suffocate you. Now, let me put the bandage on," she said and tried sticking the bandage on him a second time.

Sasuke grasped both her wrist in an attempt to avoid making contact with the oversized Band-Aid. "Hinata, seriously," chucked the shinobi. "You can't make me wear that. Kami couldn't make me wear that."

Hinata twisted and turned her wrist. "Sasuke, Kami-sama can do _anything_," she said without the slightest of hesitation. "Now let me put on the bandage, please."

_Determination always gets people in trouble_, he thought, _especially the women_. Sasuke detached Hinata's arms from the bandage, causing her to gasp as it drifted onto the floor. Before she could speak, he placed her hands behind her and wedged her between the sink and himself.

"S-Sasuke?" was all Hinata could articulate. Thoughts were running through her mind like petite blurs. The guy who actually secluded himself from women for a living was pinning her against a sink. Was he losing more blood than she expected? "Sasuke, please let go," she asked calmly, with a shaky edge to her voice.

Sasuke brought his face closer to hers so she could feel the heat from his lips. "I will," he promised, "if you stop bothering me with that stupid bandage." As she nodded, the corners of his lips rose. He loved that anaemic look of hers for whatever reason, and she looked even cuter when in distress.

The ninja loosened his grip and receded from the puzzled kunoichi. Passing buy the tissue box, he snagged a few and walked into the hallway. "So," the_ dove-feathered raven_ began. "Aren't you supposed to be babysitting _something_?"

Hinata walked out of the room, massaging her wrist. "...Hm..." she murmured, walking passing him and into another room. "If you're staying, _Lucifer_, wait in the kitchen..."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and continued down the narrow hall. "Certainly, my irresistible lamb," he whispered. "I'll wait for you as you come."

**Writer's comments: So, did you like the second chappie?? I was think****ing of lengthening it, but it's been at least two weeks since the first chapter and I didn't want you to wait forever.****  
****Heh, sound like Sasuke's having a sex-drive. Do you think he'll loose it before Kiba arrives?**

**Please comment! I need as much feedback as possible so the next chapter will be even better. I want to make this story interesting and entertain the audience as much as possible :D Once again, this is my first fan fiction on so be honest - no sarcasm plz & thx!**

**Thanks for reading,****  
****Akane-chan**

**_P.S_**_- If it matters to you, I want to add a little more juice for stories to come. Please answer the poll I have set up for Hinata parings -thx!_


End file.
